


you kiss my cheek, i watch you leave

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:15:27
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: How about: I miss you all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you kiss my cheek, i watch you leave

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt the lovely @geishaveji gave me.   
> Post TWS, but pre AOU.

It’s been four months, two weeks, and three days since she kissed his cheek in the graveyard and told him to call Sharon. Not that he’s counting - except he realizes along the line that he _is_.

He never calls Sharon.

He sees seven counties and seemingly a hundred dead ends as he and Sam try to track Bucky. It’s frustrating, soul crushing really, as every lead falls apart and comes up empty. He’s exhausted, but he can’t sleep. He lays awake as his thoughts race with the feel of her lips against his cheek, and that crooked little smile.

_What if I wanted to call you._  

He thinks of it weeks too late. And even when he breaks down and tries to do just that, the number he has goes nowhere. He even calls Clint - which he was sure came of about as pathetic as he thought it felt.

_She’s fine, Cap, she’ll call you when she’s ready._

Yeah, pathetic.

Four months, two weeks, and three days.

He gives up the ghost hunt. He doesn’t want to, but the remnants of HYDRA need to be dealt with, and of all people it’s Tony who sounds the call. Steve finds himself back in New York. Tony sets him on a floor in the tower - until he can find a place, call him crazy but he didn’t feel safe going back to the one SHIELD had set up for him.

He’s the first one back. She’s the last.

Four months, two weeks, and three days.

There’s a knock on the door and he’s not sure how he knows, but he knows. He’s nervous, actually nervous, as he opens the door to see her standing there. She’s cut her hair, back to the short style she had when he’d first met her, and he resists the urge to reach out and touch the ends. She looks the same, but different all at once.  He thinks maybe he’s finally breathing for the first time in four months, two weeks, and three days.

“Hi, soldier,” she lets out after a minute and he wonders if it’s just his imagination or does she really look the way he feels - at once completely crawl out of you skin nervous and relieved at the same time.  Lost, but found.  

“I missed you,” he blurts out before he can stop himself.  He’s still holding onto the door for dear life, he’s sure it’s the only thing keeping him from doing something _completely_ idiotic - like tugging her inside, wrapping his arms around her and finding out if was possible to lose himself in her lips like he had imagined it must be all those restless nights.  

She wets her lips - he almost loses the battle with himself right then and there.  “All this time?”

He nods.  “Every second.”  

She hesitates, he wonders if he said the wrong thing.  But she looks up at him with the same crooked smile that she had given him in the cemetery.  “Four months, two weeks, and three days is an awfully long time,” she points out and the elation he feels at her words is indescribable.

He hooks his hand around her wrist lightly and pulls her into his apartment.  “Too long,” he agrees and boldly claims her lips with his own.  He kicks the door shut as they stumble inside.  She makes the most amazing little satisfied hum as they pull apart and Steve chuckles softly.  “Still think I need practice,” he asks rhetorically and slips his hands under her ass, lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around his midsection.  He brings his lips to hers again and starts them back toward his bedroom.  They had some time to make up for.


End file.
